one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
More Than This
'More Than This:' «'More Than This'» —en español: «Más que esto»— es una canción interpretaba por la Boy band británica-irlandesa One Direction, perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio , U''p All Night'', de 2011. Es una balada de pop acústico, la cual se lanzó oficialmente como el cuarto sencillo del disco el 25 de mayo de 2012. El 12 de marzo de 2012, la banda asistió al Rockefeller Center para interpretar el tema junto con «'What Makes You Beautiful'» y «'One Thing'» en la transmisión del programa estadounidense Today Show. 'Lyrics:' Liam I’m broken, do you hearme?I’m blinded, ‘cause you are everything I see,I’m dancin’ alone, I’m praying,That your heart will just turn around, And as I walk up to your door,My head turns to face the floor,‘Cause I can’t look you in the eyes and say, HarryWhen he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,It just won’t feel right,‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,When he lays you down,I might just die inside,It just don’t feel right,‘Cause I can love you more than this,Can love you more than this NiallIf I’m louder, would you see me?Would you lay downIn my arms and rescue me?‘Cause we are the sameYou save me,When you leave it’s gone again, LouisAnd when I see you on the street,In his arms, I get weak,My body fails, I’m on my knees,Prayin’, EveryoneWhen he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,It just won’t feel right,‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,When he lays you down,I might just die inside,It just don’t feel right,‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah, ZaynI’ve never had the words to say,But now I’m askin’ you to stayFor a little while inside my arms,And as you close your eyes tonight,I pray that you will see the light,That’s shining from the stars above, (And I say) LiamWhen he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,It just won’t feel right,‘Cause I can love you more than this, Zayn‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah EveryoneWhen he lays you down,I might just die inside,It just don’t feel right,‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah, When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,It just won’t feel right,‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah When he lays you down,I might just die inside,It just don’t feel right,‘Cause I can love you more than this,Can love you more than this * 'Letra en Español:' (LIAM) Estoy roto, ¿me oyes Estoy ciego, pero son todo lo que veo Estoy bailando, solo Estoy rezando para que su corazón sólo se dará la vuelta Y a medida que me acerco a la puerta de su Mi cabeza se vuelve hacia el suelo Porque no puedo mirarte a los ojos y decir: (HARRY) Cuando él abre los brazos y sostiene que cierre esta noche Simplemente no se siente bien Porque yo te amo más que a este sí Cuando usted establece, yo podría morir por dentro Simplemente no me siento bien Porque yo podría amarte más que esto ¿Puede el amor que más que esto (NIALL) Si yo soy más fuerte, que me ves Podría poner en mis brazos y me rescate Porque somos los mismos Me salvaste Cuando usted deja que se ha ido de nuevo (LUIS) A continuación, te veo en la calle En sus brazos, que se debilitan Mi cuerpo no, estoy en mis rodillas rezando (HARRY) Cuando él abre los brazos y sostiene que cierre esta noche Simplemente no se siente bien Porque yo te amo más que a este sí Cuando usted establece, yo podría morir por dentro Simplemente no me siento bien Porque yo podría amarte más que esto sí (Zain) Nunca tuve las palabras para decir Pero ahora que estoy pidiendo que te quedes Por un tiempo dentro de mis brazos Y a medida que se cierran los ojos esta noche Oro para que verá la luz Eso es brillante de las estrellas del cielo (LIAM) Cuando él abre los brazos y sostiene que cierre esta noche Simplemente no se siente bien Porque yo te amo más que a este Porque yo te amo más que a este (HARRY) Cuando usted establece, yo podría morir por dentro Simplemente no me siento bien Porque yo podría amarte más que esto sí Cuando él abre los brazos y sostiene que cierre esta noche Simplemente no se siente bien Porque yo te amo más que a este sí Cuando usted establece, yo podría morir por dentro Simplemente no me siento bien Porque yo podría amarte más que esto (LIAM) Podría amar más que a este thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Sensillos One Diection Categoría:Canciones